


¿Esto es una familia?

by RainbowRandom



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hana & Lúcio amazing Friendship, Humor, M/M, No el mejor de los ambientes para que un niño aprenda, Parejas solo de mencíon, Team as Family
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandom/pseuds/RainbowRandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Últimamente el hijo de la reciente adicción de Overwatch comparte mucho con los demás integrantes y siempre parece feliz de pasar tiempo con todos ellos, incluso comparte el interés científico de Winston y su afición por la mantequilla de maní, puede molestar a Hanzo lo suficiente para que le preste atención y deje de meditar, juega videojuegos con Hana y disfruta de la música de Lúcio, le encanta escuchar las historias de Reinhardt, va al gimnasio con Zarya, ama lanzarle bolas de nieve a Mei y jugar con el visor de Jack, sube encima de las torretas de Torbjörn muy a su disgusto, a pesar de no verse muy cómodo con Genji o Zenyatta parece intentar aceptarlos de forma lenta y pausada al igual que sus padres. Pequeña coleccíon de Drabbles inspirado en el arte de Pigdemonart y su Oc Simba/Labrat, todos los derechos a esta fantastica dibujante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tía Tracer

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Bueno, me da algo de pena por el hecho de que todos los fics de esta categoría están en ingles y pienso que no soy tan buena como las escritoras que sigo, las cuales con sus fics me animaron a volver a la escritura luego de casi 6 meses de no escribir, solo quiero aclarar que esto será una serie de Drabbles graciosos sobre la convivencia en Overwatch desde un punto de vista infantil, sin más, espero les guste.

Últimamente el hijo de la reciente adicción de Overwatch comparte mucho con los demás integrantes y siempre parece feliz de pasar tiempo con todos ellos, incluso comparte el interés científico de Winston y su afición por la mantequilla de maní, puede molestar a Hanzo lo suficiente para que le preste atención y deje de meditar, juega videojuegos con Hana y disfruta de la música de Lúcio, le encanta escuchar las historias de Reinhardt, va al gimnasio con Zarya, ama lanzarle bolas de nieve a Mei y jugar con el visor de Jack, sube encima de las torretas de Torbjörn muy a su disgusto, a pesar de no verse muy cómodo con Genji o Zenyatta parece intentar aceptarlos de forma lenta y pausada al igual que sus padres. Tracer sonríe cuando el pequeño asoma su cabeza por la puerta entreabierta de su cuarto "Adelante bizcochuelo" Le dice y él se acerca con rapidez "Buenos días tía Leña" Saluda dándole un abrazo aunque fuera prácticamente a sus piernas. Pasa algunos minutos inspeccionando la recamara como si ya no conocerá todo en ella, hasta llegar al armario y su carita se torna en una expresión de duda.

"¿Por qué las chicas usan tacones, tía Lena?" El pequeño Simba era verdaderamente curioso, la chica sonrió al niño que rebuscaba en su armario con total libertad, como si todo en el fuera suyo "Nunca te he visto usarlos" él sigue rebuscando entre la ropa al darse cuenta de todos los pares de zapatos altos.

Ella ríe inconscientemente y acaricia el pelo rizado "Son bonitos pero no convenientes en el campo de batalla" Y escucha como respuesta un débil "Pero la tía Mercy siempre los usa, no tienes excusa" Suspira antes de sacar al pequeño del armario y cerrarlo, demasiada inspección de sus cosas por hoy.

"¿Y si los chicos usan tacones que son? ¿Mujeres?" Pregunta con bastante intriga antes de subir a la cama de la mujer y empezar a saltar, a lo que ella responde "Si usan ropa de mujer son travestis" antes de tomarlo entre sus brazos "Vamos pequeño bribón, ya has desorganizado bastante mi habitación por hoy y quizás no debería darte más dulces, al parecer ya estás sobrecargado de azúcar"

Y escucha al chico decir "Esta bien, pero mañana ¿puedo jugar contigo de nuevo?" Una gran sonrisa cruza su rostro mientras el niño juega con la correa del visor en su cuello.

#

Durante la cena, todos están a la mesa discutiendo sobre futuras misiones o hablando de trivialidades, como Junkrat diciéndole a Lució que sus conciertos serían mejores si explotará el escenario al finalizar algo a lo que el músico se negó rotundamente, otros en silencio escuchando las conversaciones y riendo por las incoherencias dichas, hasta que el silencio se dio en el comedor al ver a Simba cruzar la puerta.

"¡Papás, tía Lena me hizo travesti!" Gritaba el niño con una camiseta de Tracer a modo de vestido y unos tacones de Mercy aunque D.va pudo apreciar algo de su maquillaje rosa embarrado por la cara del chico y fue entonces cuando toda la mesa estalló en carcajadas, incluso el más serio de ellos río. Algunos minutos después, Mccree todavía reía como si no hubiera un mañana, a la doctora se le escapa una pequeña carcajada y los demás se mantenían observando al niño caminar de manera graciosa con los tacones, Mako miro a Lena quien se encogía de hombres con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y a pesar de que Hog todavía llevaba su máscara puesta quiso suponer que sonreía, Jamie se acercó y limpió con una servilleta el desastre en la cara de su hijo que continuaba ajeno al motivo de las risas.


	2. Tío Winston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un pequeño paseo por el laboratorio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Bueno creo que empezare a subir capítulos cada tanto, este es uno pedido por una amiga muy fanática de Winston.

El niño sonríe mientras come del tarro de mantequilla de maní de Winston, dejó a un lado el tarro ahora vació y ve que el pan, y la jalea que también se agotaron, siempre parece emocionado con la química y la ciencia, juega con los tubos de ensayo y experimenta, casi siempre termina en alguna explosión menor y a pesar de fallar parece incluso más feliz al ver el fuego intentar propagarse antes de ser apagado "Tío Winston ¿Crees que algún día llegue a lograr lo que intento?" El científico acomoda sus gafas y toma un pañuelo para limpiar el polvo del rostro del pequeño "Tienes mucha imaginación y esa es la clave del descubrimiento" Simba se sienta en la silla ansioso mientras juegas con las teclas, escribe muchas cosas aunque nada relevante en realidad.

Algunos minutos más tarde Mercy entra a la habitación "Escuche una explosión y vine a ver si estaban bien" Dice la mujer algo preocupada "Sólo ha sido un ligero fallo, nada grave" el gorila se asoma desde su escritorio para ver al chico beber de su tasa, por el momento sólo tenía agua así que no había ningún problema. "¿Podrías traerme algo de pan, Tía Mercy?" Pregunta el niño al notar que ya no tiene donde untar la mantequilla de maní y la jalea "No, amorcito o de seguro ni cenas, lo mismo para ti Winston" Contesta la mujer antes de marcharse, las mejillas infladas del pequeño muestran que no esta contento con la respuesta.

Los brillantes ojos verdes buscando en la habitación y el científico le observa levantarse y volver a los químicos, como siempre en particular mira uno de los compuestos de aspecto radiactivo, en realidad tóxico, y es como si algo en su mirada se iluminara, para Winston eso fue una mala señal. Algunas pequeñas explosiones y humo quizás mortífero, el niño ha llegado a mezclar muchos productos químicos que conoce podrían estallar aunque visiblemente parece estarse quedando dormido y algo del liquido violeta se derrama en el suelo causando un agujero, es preocupante que algo de vapor este saliendo del burbujeo de la abertura, así que retira el compuesto de las infantiles manos y lo aleja del peligro de sus propios experimentos.

Tendrá que tener excesivo cuidado con Simba en el futuro, más de lo que fuera y menos químicos, su curiosidad se estaba tornando peligrosa pero del ensayo y el error, viene el éxito. “¿Demasiada mantequilla de maní y jalea?” Pregunta la doctora al ver al chico babeando en el hombro del gorila.

El animal ligeramente asiente y murmura un “Puede ser…” antes de entregarle al pequeño problema “De todos modos, de seguro ni hubiera querido comer… Mccree se ofreció a cocinar y no podía contra su entusiasmo, te recomiendo no bajar, por lo menos Roadhog tiene la excusa de que es vegetariano” La mujer tiene una expresión derrotada en el rostro y un leve suspiro escapa de sus labios “No puede ser tan malo” Y Winston en verdad se equivoco.

Lo único bueno en la cena fueron las bebidas y simplemente porque no podía quemarlas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí, en verdad que me gusta el rumbo que estoy tomando con esta pequeña serie, que quizás terminara muy rápido.


	3. Tía Zarya y abuelito Reinhardt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mañana agotadora, tarde de historias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Creo que debería agilizar este proyecto, por el simple hecho de que son muchos héroes, así que lo hare con dos personas de ahora en adelante.

Todos le observaban caminar detrás de Zarya con una toalla en su hombro en dirección al gimnasio, con la cabeza en alto y el pecho inflado. La atlética mujer sonrió al notar la emoción en el niño y continuó, lo primero que hizo fue tomar una pesa y reír al ver a Simba intentarlo sin poder siquiera levantar la más pequeña, su cara estaba roja por el esfuerzo. "Creo que deberías empezar por algo más sencillo, vamos dame 20 flexiones" Dice emocionada al verlo hacer la primera sin problema, se dio la vuelta para tomar otra pesa cuando al darse cuenta el niño ya se encontraba sentado en el suelo de brazos cruzados "¿Por qué se detiene, cadete?" Esta vez hay algo de confusión en su voz, comúnmente suele hacer todo lo que le pide sin protestar.

"Hice dos y cero, en sí es un veinte" Contesta viendo hacia ella que levanta una ceja ante su actitud y dice con algo de gracia "Al parecer tenemos un chico listo, tendremos que correr algunas yardas extras hoy" el pequeño la mira como si hubiera dicho algo malo y suspira "Pero tía Zarya" La expresión en el rostro de la mujer le hizo guardar silencio y levantarse del suelo "Ese es el espíritu" Y con una enorme sonrisa carga al niño en sus fuertes brazos llevándole fuera a la pista. Cuando la mañana terminó, el chico se encontraba tumbado en el suelo bastante agotado "Necesito aire" susurró arrastrándose hasta la salida, la rusa sólo carga al pequeño y se lo entrega a Mako que pasaba por el gimnasio en busca de él para llevarlo a comer "La próxima vez, quizás aguantes más de una hora corriendo, deberías dejar de cargar al niño en los escapes, está algo flácido" Hog sólo responde con un gruñido y se aleja, pero primero, ese niño necesitaba una ducha.

Durante la comida, Simba se acerca al héroe del martillo con una sonrisa en el rostro, Reinhardt tiene al niño sentado en su regazo mientras le contaba una historia en la cual salvo al mundo, bueno una de ellas, siempre sonríe cuando durante las comidas el pequeño viene y le pide que le cuente sus aventuras, puede que las pida en la mañana, también durante el desayuno o cuando quiere sacarle de sus entrenamientos. "¿Y cómo fue que salvaste a toda esa gente, abuelito Reinhardt?" Pregunta con curiosidad interrumpiendo al mayor en medio del final "Bueno tuve que aguantar algunos escombros con mi peso y mi armadura quedó algo magullada pero al final valió la pena" el sonido de asombro del chico era adorable y el cómo aplaudía como si en realidad estuviera viendo alguna vieja película de súper héroes.

"¿Y estabas bien?" Cuestionó tocando con inocencia el pecho del hombre como si a estas alturas fuera a encontrar alguna herida en el "Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, pequeño y yo era más joven" Dijo el alemán con una gran sonrisa "¡Eres muy fuerte!" Dijo sorprendido el niño con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y brillo inocente en sus ojos... 

"Porque cuando llevas un martillo" Dice el héroe cortando sus palabras por un segundo hasta que el chico responde "¡Todos los demás son clavos!" Sigue el refrán con entusiasmo y ríe cuando el mayor lo hace, eso hace verdaderamente feliz a Reinhardt, aunque sea tan pequeño como es y el niño no deja de preguntar por sus aventuras, cada vez pide más información e incluso recuerda las nombres y lo corrige cuando se confunde "Mi memoria no es la misma que antaño" Murmura el señor cuando vuelve a ser corregido por el menor que sigue preguntando sobre la capitana Amari, porque aunque conoce la historia le alegra escuchar sobre la mujer a pesar de que ella es alguien con quien pasa mucho tiempo al igual que Pharah.

Esta a punto de mirar hacia su regazo para ver si sigue despierto cuando los ojos verdes curiosos le miran y pregunta "¿Y qué pasó después?" Por lo que continua, iba a comenzar otra historia pero antes de que pueda darse cuenta Simba duerme contra su pecho y él sonríe, es bueno tener a alguien que le escuché y se alegre verdaderamente de que le sean contadas sus hazañas. Aunque espera que se hubiera quedado dormido por el cansancio del entrenamiento con Zarya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seguiremos con la enorme familia de Simba, más tíos no podría tener.


	4. Tio Mccree y Hanzo-Ojisan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El comisario y algo de "meditación".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo!

Durante toda la mañana Mccree estuvo intentando llamar la atención de Hanzo, que sólo continuaba meditando sin salir de su concentración, Simba llega corriendo hacia el vaquero con una enorme sonrisa y su pistola de agua en mano "¿Podemos jugar a It's High noon, comisario Mccree?" Pregunta emocionado, Jesse todavía ve el problema como algo un poco más importante "Más tarde, pequeño" el niño hace un gesto desanimado y lo ve bastante centrado "Hanzo Ojisan" Y oye al hombre responder un tenue "uhm" el pequeño se sienta en el suelo frente a él y comienza a jugar con el tatuaje de dragón, Jessi aprovecha para sentarse detrás del Shimada y sujetar sus pectorales con ambas manos.

"¿¡Que crees que estás haciendo, aprovechado!?" Gritó el japonés alejándose del vaquero no sin antes darle un codazo en el pecho y enojado levantarse, cargando al considerado "bebé" "Sólo un poquito, que Simba ni siquiera se está enterando" Aunque verdaderamente era cierto, la expresión en el rostro del arquero le hizo retirarse por completo, alzando las manos en señal de rendición y diciendo "Sólo decía" a su manera el pequeño seguía embelesado por el tatuaje. "De seguro que mis padres me dejan tener uno" Dice ahora sujetándose de los hombros del asiático.

El chico de ojos verdes finge estar centrado, le ve abriendo un ojo cada pocos segundos y ríe "Puedes ir a jugar" El pequeño no dice nada pero se levanta y va hacia el vaquero. Ahora Jesse y Simba corren alrededor del hermano mayor, quien suspira observándoles lanzarse agua. "¡Mi habilidad especial está lista!" Exclama el niño colocándose en posición "It's High noon" El mayor se lanza al suelo con el primer chorro de agua en la cabeza y él se lanza encima de Jesse, riéndose, Hanzo se siente feliz y no protesta cuando ambos individuos mojados le unen al abrazo, obviamente el americano aprovecha para darle un beso y después besa la frente del niño.

"He de admitir que él mini cuatrero es muy adorable" Murmura Mccree apoyando su mandíbula en el hombro de Hanzo que responde con un simple "Si, en verdad es una luz" Y sonríe, el niño suelta pequeños ronquidos entre sueños y algunas palabras incompletas "¿Crees que...? No es tonto..." Intenta decir Jesse aunque para, un gran suspiro escapa de sus labios "¿Que si creo que, Mccree?" Cuestiona el japonés esperando una respuesta, el otro se tarda algunos minutos, en los cuales mira al mini cuatrero dormir "Que deberíamos tener uno" al final termina diciendo, ahora ve a su pareja que también busca su mirada "¿Qué cosa?" Cree conocer la respuesta pero de todos modos pregunta. El pistolero le sonríe y susurra "Ya sabes la respuesta" Ambos se quedan viendo a Simba, sonríen por lo bajo y no vuelven a decir nada más.

#

Algunas horas más tardes, los Junkers sufrían el efecto de que su hijo hubiera dormido por la tarde, ahora mismo saltaba sobre el estómago de su padre con una bella sonrisa dibujada en su rostro infantil y a pesar de que quisieran dormir, siempre se quedarían para cuidarlo. Podían golpear o matar a Mccree más tarde.

"¡Papás! ¿Cuando sea mayor puedo hacerme un tatuaje como el de Hanzo Ojisan?" Pregunta el niño a sus padres con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, Jamie mira a Mako y susurran "¿Por qué no? Si quieres" antes de que el pequeño cierre sus ojos con un bostezo, por fin están listos para dormir cuando el despertador suena marcando las 7am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Alguna pequeña sugerencia?


	5. Tío Jack, Tío Reyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algo de juegos y viejos recuerdos ¿No?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holita! Aquí un poco de algo de pidieron...

No puede evitar sentirse bien al ver al niño jugar con su visor, diciendo su frase, no iba a negar que a veces llegaba a ser particularmente paternal con Hana y Lució por la edad además de actitud de los mismos, pero con Simba a su lado parecía que debía llevarse al extremo y evitar todo riesgo para él, el problema era que el niño era un riesgo en sí. "Tío Jack, te tengo en el punto de mira" no puede evitar reír al verlo lanzarle dardos de su pistola de juguete y continúa leyendo el periódico, se detiene cuando no escucha el rechinar de los resortes de la cama bajo los saltos del chico.

Observa el marco que ahora sostiene el muchacho en sus manos, algo extraño porque recuerda haberlo escondido.

"El señor Reyes tiene esa misma fotografía en su base" Dice el pequeño con inocencia mientras ve la imagen "¿Cómo?" Pregunta algo aturdido, esa foto era muy vieja y todos esos recuerdos se habían destruido, era de aquellos entonces cuando todo estaba bien y habían empezado a salir formalmente, ambos se habían tomado un descanso durante los días vagos del equipo, estando en la base de España y dieron un paseo por la ciudad de Gibraltar, entraron a una cabina de fotos y se tomaron unas pocas, habían enmarcado en dos cuadros la que consideraron la más hermosa. "Tío Reyes dijo que fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando se sentía como una persona y me puse triste" Jack mira con algo de confusión al chico "¿Y porque te pusiste triste?" Cuestiona sentándose al lado del niño en la cama "Porque me dijo que no podía estar con quien amaba y eso es muy triste".

Morrison guarda silencio y un débil "¿Enserio?" Sale de su boca, haciéndole recordar aquella pequeña promesa burda que alguna vez hicieron "Tu llevas mi anillo de graduación y yo llevo el tuyo, así si estamos separados seguiremos estando juntos, siempre juntos" El joven y reciente nombrado comando Morrison, explicó a su pareja cuando esté sólo sonrió y asintió, eso fue sin dada una promesa que le hubiera gustado cumplir. Quizás la próxima vez en alguno de los encuentros que suele tener con Reaper, salga a flote algo de esta conversación, suele ver leves acciones afectivas en él durante y luego de las relaciones, nada que debilite su posición como villano pero que puede notar, siguen siendo acordes con las caricias que Gabe solía darle.

"¿Y cómo sabes todo eso?" La pregunta sale algo extraña y difícil de pronunciar "El tío Reyes me contó, una vez que mis padres trabajaron para él, además me enseño a pedir bendición en su idioma, también dijo que no le gustaban los niños y que yo era una excepción" Eso era cierto, la única niña que soportaba Gabriel era a Pharah, siempre mostró cariño por ella, del mismo modo que Jesse o Mei y puede que tal vez algo del antiguo Reyes permanezca en él, eso sin duda alguna le daba esperanza.

Ahora Simba está recostado contra su pecho, de nuevo jugando con su visor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé porque pero siempre me ha parecido que su amor, es algo difícil y complicado, pero que de todos modos siguen amándose intensamente aunque no estén dispuestos a admitirlo. Ya saben, el problema villano odia héroe, solo que de manera más complicada.


	6. Hana y Lúcio.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Videojuego, parejas y confusión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aquí quise poner una nueva pareja, petición de mi amiga y no pude resistirme a la idea.

La música del Game over suena, Simba sonríe a pesar de que ha perdido y pide la revancha por cuarta vez a Hana, Lúcio está sentado en el sofá mientras ellos siguen batallando en el suelo, ríe inconscientemente al verlos tan centrados. Esta viendo la pantalla, cuando ve al alemán haciendo un movimiento de cabeza en su dirección y sonriendo se acerca a la puerta abierta "Hola" El joven ante el saludo sólo se acerca para tocar la herida en el hombro "¿Estas mejor?" Pregunta y el mayor dice "Podría ser peor, es una lesión menor aunque Mercy recomienda que me haga otro chequeo" el moreno tiene una expresión preocupada en el rostro "Será mejor que vayas ahora, estaré contigo en un rato" Wilhelm sonríe y murmura un pequeño "Esta bien".

Lúcio se acerca y Reinhardt se agacha para recibir un beso en los labios "Te amo" Pronuncia el brasileño antes de retirarse "Yo más" dice el veterano antes de irse. "Son tan adorables" voltea para darse cuenta que ambos han pausado el juego para mirarle D.va tiene una enorme sonrisa sugestiva en su rostro "En verdad veo que todo el que está en Overwatch, tiene o ha tenido un romance legendario" Dice la chica suspirando exageradamente "A excepción de ti, claro" Aclara Lúcio ganándose un golpe de una almohada en el pecho, por su parte el niño no parece estar entendiendo nada "Eso es muy cruel de tu parte" Dramáticamente abraza otra almohada rosa mientras una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla "¿Ya quiere tu premio a la heroína solitaria?" Cuestiona el muchacho esquivando el objeto esponjado "No entiendo" Habla Simba pensativo, Hana y Lúcio ahora le observan estar en silencio por algunos segundos, algo extraño en él.

"Conseguir el amor para todos parece tan fácil, Jamie y Mako, Pharah y Mercy, Mei y Zarya, Mccree y Hanzo hasta Genji y Zenyatta incluso tú me has abandonado" Con un gran suspiro la actriz se cruza de brazos, todo era más fácil cuando los dos zarpaban en el barco de los solteros "No es que sea "fácil" sólo es que el amor llega cuando debe llegar, por ejemplo a ti te queda mucho tiempo todavía" Esa broma de parte de Lució no pareció alegrar a la chica para nada, sólo logro que lo fulminará con la mirada.

El pequeño por fin parece salir de su confusión y pregunta en voz alta "¿Ahora debo llamarte abuelito Lúcio?" Ambos jóvenes se miran antes de empezar a reír, volviendo a llevar al niño a la confusión nuevamente. "¿Por qué piensas eso?" El Dj apenas puede dejar de reír cuando lo pregunta al chico "Bueno, por lo que tengo entendido si sales con mi abuelo debes ser mi abuela, pero como eres hombre eres otro abuelito" Simba explica haciendo muchos gestos con sus manos "Su explicación parece razonable" Algo en la mirada de la coreana dice que se está vengando.

"Creo que no, con Tío Lúcio está bien" El de habla portuguesa se encoge de hombros con eso último.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si, si, si. Deje en claro algunas parejas que me gustan, vayan enterandose.


	7. La tía Mei y tío Torbjörn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiempo en la nieve y clases de ingeniería.

Después del desayuno Simba toma su ropa de invierno y va al laboratorio de Mei, tiene mucho sin ver a su tía y desea jugar en la nieve aunque la última vez casi se enfermó. "Hola, Simba casi una semana sin verte" Decía felizmente la científica con una sonrisa "He estado un poco ocupado, sólo estaré aquí por un tiempo iré a romper las torretas del Tío Torbjörn después" Confiesa con una gran sonrisa, Mei se ríe sin poder evitarlo "Va a enloquecer" Es lo único que le viene a la mente antes de murmurar un tímido "Espera que termine esto para que juguemos" el niño se encoje de hombros y espera.

A los cinco segundos la falta de movimiento fue demasiado, por lo que decidió dar una vuelta por el laboratorio. Lo primero que hizo fue tomar una de las paletas de la heladera, el ambiente era casi glacial pero no iba a perder la oportunidad de comer un helado y al poco tiempo después, lanzarle bolas de nieve a su tía era lo más divertido que hacer en el total aburrimiento y cuando está no le hizo caso, sin poder evitarlo comenzó a jugar con los químicos en la mesa, la mujer estaba tan centrada en su trabajo, quizás tenía algunos dos días sin dormir para poder perfeccionar una fórmula en la cual está trabajando y con una enorme sonrisa al verse casi terminando, pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta el humo negro nubló su visón "¡Simba!" Y entonces el pequeño monstruo aprovecha su desastre para escapar.

#

"¡Mi torreta!" Es lo único que llega a decir Torbjörn antes de ver a Simba encima de ella, aunque es simple como parece ese niño tiene una extraña habilidad para romperlas más rápido que Bastión en entrenamiento. Ana que va de paso por el lugar solo sonríe y detiene al hombre "Sólo está jugando, sabes que le gusta pasar tiempo contigo" Con una enorme sonrisa, le observa jugar hasta que el sonido de una ligera explosión, piezas de la máquina y el niño cubierto de hollín salen del humo "Decías" El hombre suspira cansadamente, regañarlo no funciona y por más castigos que le infrinja, no parecen hacer efecto en lo absoluto "Bueno, al menos parece feliz" Murmura la mujer antes de irse.

"¿Más torretas para desarmar tío Torbjörn?" Pregunta con emoción limpiando la grasa de su rostro "¡Mis torretas no son para que las desarmes!" Exclamó el sueco enojado, no sabía cuál era su intención aunque siempre parecía recoger algunas piezas sobrantes "Si no ¿entonces como voy a saber cómo funcionan? Tu dijiste que tenía capacidades de ingeniería, sólo estoy indagando, hago lo mismo con los centinelas de la tía Satya" Explica tranquilamente rebuscando entre las piezas "Esta bien, tienes tu punto" Se rinde, viendo la expresión de triunfo en el pequeño.

"Cuando sea mayor haré algo por lo que todos estarán orgullosos" Murmura con determinación, el ingeniero sonríe y llamando la atención del chico pronuncia "Que sea una promesa".


	8. ¡Feliz día del padre!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los regalos son sencillos, no tanto de hacer para Simba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, aquí un pequeño extra para celebrar que por aquí ya es el día del padre y Simba tiene dos papás, así que es imposible no hacerlo.

Simba esta sentado en una habitación jugando a mi ojito espía con Athena mientras termina el regalo de día del padre, es solo una tarjeta y según la computadora sería fácil pero el brillo amarillo en su lengua y el sudor en su frente decían todo lo contrario, cuando ve por las cámaras la batalla que empieza a formarse, las puertas blindadas se cierran y pregunta “Athena, ¿Dónde están mis padres?” La maquina esta en silencio por un largo minuto antes de decir “En la sección B, juntos… Y causando muchos daños a la propiedad” El niño sonríe como a modo de decir que están bien y se tranquilaza para continuar el juego y seguir intentando centrarse en terminar el regalo, odia los ataques a la base, no puede estar con sus padres o tíos, solo tiene que esperar escondido y preguntando siempre lo mismo, ya se esta cansando de solo mirar el techo y pensar en hacer una gran abertura en el.

No pasa mucho antes de que la puerta blindada a su lado explote, el chico no se ve afectado en lo absoluto y prenuncia un leve “Las de mi papi son mejores” antes de esconderse detrás de una mesa volcada por el impacto, escucha pasos alrededor, segundos después llega el tintineo de la cadena y la tensión se calma, cuando los pedazos de metalla vuelan junto a la sangre, obviamente el grito desgarrador que escucha es sin duda de alguien que de seguro ya debe estar muerto “Simba” y el pequeño asoma su cabeza entre los escombros, el peso del cuerpo sin vida casi al suelo con un respiro de alivio del mayor, Hog rompe el memoria USB que intentaba robar información, otra vil sorpresa de parte de Talon.

“Voy contigo” Dice con determinación, metiendo la tarjeta en su bolsillo y el gruñido que recibe de su padre es confuso, como si estuviera decidiendo que hacer, el hombre solo se va caminando “Detrás de mí, no te quiero en fuego cruzado y mucho menos fuera de mi vista ¿entiendes?” El pequeño asiente.

# 

Hay mucho humo, si no fuera por su máscara ni visor Jack casi no podría ver ni respirar, la voz de Reaper resuena en la habitación “Mucho tiempo sin vernos, Morrison”. El mencionado siente el aire frio de la oscura sombra apareciendo frente a él “¿Qué es lo que has venido a hacer aquí, Reaper?” La pregunta sale con enfado, ese ataque se veía muy forzado, más que nada de improvisto. Los demás héroes llegan a la escena después de haber eliminado a los otros mercenarios, sacando a la francotiradora que era un verdadero problema para Junkrat, que por mala suerte no podía atinarle con su lanzagranadas aunque un par de explosiones cercanas fueron suficiente pata hacerla retroceder y darle margen en su escape, maldiciendo la hora en que se separó de Roadhog.

“Ríndete, tus mercenarios han caído” El enojo del malo, estaba siendo contenido por su máscara pero maldecía por dentro, la información tendría que esperar y por lo que notaba WidowMaker parecía ya haberlo abandonado, de todos modos no confiaba en ella “Nos veremos en otra ocasión” Murmura antes de empezar a recolocarse al ver llegar a los contendientes faltantes.

"Bendición Tío Reyes" Dice el niño detrás de su padre, el villano se mantiene en silencio durante algunos segundos antes de responder " Bendición mijo" Roadhog voltea para mirar a su hijo en la confusión y el pequeño se encoje de hombros volviendo a esconderse detrás de la sombra del gran hombre. Se escucha la risa de Tracer por lo bajo “¿Qué tan desesperados están por los nombres de los agentes de Overwatch para que Talon se lance así?” Mercy se acerca recostándose de una pared al lado de los escombros y se encoje de hombros ante la pregunta.  
“Tendremos que comenzar la reconstrucción de este lugar” Habla Winston, más para si mismo que para los demás “Poner un bar con Whiskey no estaría mal, miremos las posibilidades” Pronuncia Mccree ganándose unas no tan buenas miradas de parte del equipo. Y al recordarse de algo Simba grita “¡Feliz día del padre!” Sacando el magullado regalo, Jamie se acerca y le toma en sus brazos, por su parte Mako pone una mano en su cabeza, el chico sonríe feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les gustara.


	9. Tía Pharah y abuelita Ana.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de cafe para empezar con buen pie el dia.

Sin ser sorprendente, Ana observa al chico saltar de un lado a otro a causa de haberse bebido el café de Jack, el hombre parecía tan acelerado cuando salió por la mañana que lo olvido encima de la mesa y como no, el chico aprovecho la situación y aquí estaba, siendo totalmente hiperactivo. “¡Tía Pharah, tía Pharah! ¡Otra vez!” Su pobre hija parecía muy cansada, el pequeño había estado todo el día encima de sus brazos y si no, a caballito en su espalda, preguntado con emoción como era volar y que se sentía. El par de Junkers desgraciados habían escapado a entrenar con Reinhardt, Tracer y Mccree, a los hermanos japoneses ni los había visto mucho menos hablar de los otros, ellas eran las únicas que estaban en la cocina cuando paso y tuvieron que tragarse el problema.

“Mamá, por favor” Dice la menor de las mujeres, señalando con la cabeza el rifle y después a Simba “No puedo, es solo un niño y además no creo que sus padres estén contentos con eso” Contestó suspirando cansada, no iba a dormirlo, de todos modos los niños eran de metabolismo rápido en algunos minutos el efecto pasaría y caería rendido. “Créeme no les importará” El pequeño ahora en el suelo, corría de un lado a otro sin detenerse y después en círculos alrededor de la mayor “¿Tu también cuentas cuentos, abuelita Ana?” Pregunta con emoción y a toda velocidad, tanto que las palabras salen casi atropelladas de su boca “Puede…” Responde con sencillez, con la esperanza de que alguna larga y aburrida historia de guerra le haga dormir. “¡Un cuento, abuela Ana!”.

La veterana se sienta y el niño no lo piensa dos veces para colocarse en su regazo en el sofá “Bueno, cuando yo era joven y era la capitana Amari, al conocer a tus tíos no me parecieron un equipo eficaz, un rubio granjero entrenado por el ejército para ser un súper soldado con un novio latino con mal genio, en ese momento yo no sabía lo grande que llegaría a ser ese equipo ni que les tomaría tanto cariño, los únicos que a primera vista parecían verdaderamente centrados en su trabajo parecían ser Mercy y Reinhardt, Mccree, bueno… Lo intentaba, Torbjörn por su parte parecía estar enamorado de sus torretas y más centrado en ellas que en el propio equipo” Ese recuerdo sin duda le saco una sonrisa, a ella tanto como a su hija.

#

Los integrantes del equipo llegan después de unas largas dos horas, a la anciana ya le esta empezando a doler la garganta y el ceño fruncido en su rostro demuestra que no se esta divirtiendo, por su lado el chico parece contento e igual de hiperactivo que cuando empezó, obviamente es notado por todos y por suerte para la mujer, el pequeño salta de su regazo y corre hacia los demás, ambos padres se miran. La máscara de cerdo mira en su dirección, luego a donde debería estar su rifle y Amari, conoce muy bien lo que debe hacer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Por qué razón creen el porqué del comportamiento extraño de nuestro soldado?


	10. Genji, Zenyatta y Bastión.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de convivencia con Omnicos...

La suiza sonríe a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con el comportamiento del niño, quien está envuelto en los vendajes como si se tratase de una momia y trata de ignorar a Bastión, que sólo está sentado a su lado, Mercy ahora tiene una mueca de disgusto en su rostro, por un lado entiende el odio transmitido por sus padres al chico pero le sigue pareciendo ridículo porque a pesar de la protección de los omnicos al equipo, todavía desconfían pero al menos ya pueden estar en la misma habitación sin iniciar el holocausto "¿Por qué Bastión y tu no van por más vendajes al almacén medico? Creo que los que tienes encima ya están inutilizables" el pequeño tiene un gesto indescriptible de malestar y murmura en respuesta un lento "Está bien" Sin dejar de mirar al robot con desconfianza.

Un suspiro de alivio escapa de sus labios cuando ambos van caminando al almacén, el robot está como de costumbre tranquilo. La puerta está abierta pero su altura y fuerza no le permiten abrirla, la máquina le ve forcejear en puntillas por un rato hasta que se acerca y termina dándole acceso, continua caminando, el lugar es grande y está lleno de equipamiento médico aunque entre algunos frascos hay una cartas, también algunas latas de refresco y con confusión pregunta "¿Quien habrá dejado esto aquí?" Antes de que el ave se pose en su cabeza.

Mercy esta preocupada, hace treinta minutos que no veía rastro de ninguno de los dos y con sinceridad conociendo la naturaleza del niño y su parentesco con los Junkers, podía hacer cualquier cosa, por lo va a buscarlos. La entrada estaba cerrada y ella escucha al pequeño quejarse. "¿Estás haciendo trampa, cierto?" Pregunta el pequeño antes de que la puerta a su lado se abra, los sonidos incomprensibles del robot son su mera respuesta y el pájaro amarillo se encuentra encima de la cabeza de Simba, que intenta ocultar su juego de cartas del omnic tanto como del canario.

#

Simba rechina los dientes, mientras se sujeta de los hombros de Hanzo, el menor de los Shimada parece igual de desencajado que el niño, el omnic por su lado sólo espera pacientemente a que el pequeño decida acercarse "No seas cobarde, vamos mini cuatrero" Dice Mccree, Ángela está a su lado también apoyando a la Unión del niño "Me niego" Escupe enojado escondiéndose en el arquero "Tus padres estuvieron de acuerdo con que lo intentarás, además Bastión te cae bien" Espetó la mujer con una gran sonrisa "Pero Bif buf no es peligroso" Se queja viendo receloso al monje tanto como al ninja, el vaquero iba a abrir la boca para responder cuando la médica pone la mano en su hombro y niega con la cabeza, con bastante irónico las personas preferían estar cerca de cualquier omnico antes que de una unidad Bastión, ellos fueron el terror y la devastación de la crisis omnica, claro que el niño era muy pequeño como para conocerlo.

"Vamos, él es Genji Ojisan, después de todo es mi hermano" Murmura Hanzo, dejándole en el suelo y dándole un leve empujón. Simba se acercó lentamente como un animal herido y desconfiando. "Creo que esto no va a funcionar" Susurra Genji, todavía en tranquilidad, el pequeño Junker se detiene por un momento antes de continuar.

#

E irónicamente sólo tuvieron que esperar algunas horas para que el niño se sintiera cómodo con ellos, no estaban hablando de una amistad, sólo el entendimiento y un poco de confianza, los orbes de Zenyatta era lo único que atraía al chico a hablar con él y sólo porque le dejaba jugar con ellos, por el lado del otro Shimada, era obviamente el interés hacia su espada. Pero mejor eso que nada.

"Ahora solo hay que intentarlo con Roadhog y Junkrat" Dijo resignada la mujer, Jesse se encoge de hombros y dice "Recuerda que esos dos son un caso aparte, además no quiero que me entierren un gancho en el pecho, no es mi idea de un día ideal de diversión" El mayor de los Shimada, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estuvo de acuerdo con el vaquero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por extraño que pueda sonar, creo que iré acabando la serie en el siguiente capítulo.


	11. Desayuno.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algo típico en las mañanas de Simba, dejando de lado el hecho de que ahora quiere hacer el desayuno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Quiero agradecerles por acompañarme en el transcurso de la serie sin olvidar pedirles perdón por no publicar el final cuando debí (Cofcof comprando útiles y el uniforme cofcof) Sin más, espero les guste.

Los ojitos verdes se abren con emoción, se levanta de la cama y Hog pone una mano sobre su pecho incitándolo a volver a dormir pero se niega, Rata se despierta y la pareja bosteza antes de dejar la cama, como siempre, a Mako le toca bañar al niño y a Jamie antes de siquiera pensar en su higiene, Simba se cepilla los dientes en la bañera, no desperdicia mucho tiempo en el baño por el hecho de que siempre está corriendo por las mañanas y pasa todo el día en movimiento hasta la hora de dormir. Junkrat toma la responsabilidad de vestirlo, una larga camiseta azul con rallas moradas y pantalones cortos, le da un beso en la frente y dice "Mira qué guapo estas, igual que tu papi, listo para salir a sembrar el caos" el chico sonríe, listo para irse pero no antes de dar un beso en la mejilla al rubio y a su papá que recién sale del baño, corriendo enérgico hacia la cocina y gritando "¡No vayan a moverse de aquí, les tengo una sorpresa!" Los padres ríen.

En la cocina, Mercy y Jesse están hablando mientras la médico saca los huevos de la nevera, el niño saluda con un sonoro "¡Buenos días!" Que los mayores contestan sonrientes, pero las risitas caen de sus rostros cuando escuchan.

"Quiero hacer el desayuno" Le dice con emoción a su tía Mercy, ella traga nerviosa pero aún así no le dice que no "Esta bien, cariño" No tiene corazón para negárselo y mucho menos para después no comérselo, Jesse está pálido y ve a la doctora con miedo reflejado en la mirada pero no hace nada. La señora y el niño estuvieron cocinando siendo observados por los miembros que iban viniendo a excepción de los padres, el pequeño planeaba darles una sorpresa. Y para mala suerte de todos, no dejo a la suiza ayudarle en casi nada.

A fin de cuentas, Simba se aleja con una bandeja con dos platos de su horripilante "comida" hacia la habitación de los hombres "¡Hice el desayuno!" Gritaba con felicidad poniendo la bandeja en la cama, Jamie tragó con nerviosismo antes de agradecer y Mako por su parte parecía increíblemente tranquilo "Lo siento, Simba, pero soy vegetariano" El guardaespaldas se recuesta en su almohada con una sonrisa victoriosa debajo de su máscara y Junkrat solo maldice por lo bajo.

"No te preocupes, tía Lena me consiguió huevos y tocino vegano" ambos Junkers inhalaron para darse valor, como lo esperaron, todo estaba crudo por dentro y quemado por fuera, ni siquiera la comida de Mccree estaba tan mal hecha, pero la sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro de su pequeño era suficiente para hacerlos felices y continuaron comiendo. En el comedor no había mucha diferencia, todos comían a fuerza el horrible desayuno, y notaron lo mucho que amaban a ese niño.

#

El desafío que mostraban los ojos del soldado 76 al intentar comérselo, eran los más intensos que alguna vez hay podido hacer en su vida, Ana escupe en una servilleta varias veces y ni hablar de Hanzo, el asco que se refleja en su rostro casi siempre carente de emoción es para saber lo que piensa, Mccree se ha negado a comer hasta que el pequeño vuelve con los platos vacíos, todos suponen que los pobres hombres han tenido que comerse todo y que ellos son los siguientes en esa tortura.

"¿Como estuvo la comida?" Pregunta con ilusión a sus tíos, todos mienten diciendo que estuvo fantástico y el vaquero se percata de algo "Pero ¿Y tu plato?" el chico ríe feliz antes de decirles "No voy a comer eso, esta horrible".

Y Simba decide que si, en efecto tiene la mejor familia del mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí, recorrimos un no tan largo trayecto pero muy satisfactorio a mi parecer XDDDD Muchísimas gracias por acompañarme en el camino, quizás próximamente haga algo de Luhardt (Reinhardt x Lúcio) pero no estoy muy segura, chao!


End file.
